


Infection

by Harvey_King (Delphi)



Category: Lackadaisy
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, Multi, Scarification, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Harvey_King
Summary: Mordecai tends to the wound in his chest.





	Infection

That the mark heals cleanly is down to his own habits and diligent applications of Listerine. Even without an open wound, he suspects he otherwise would have contracted a disease from that hotel room.

To the Savoys’ slim credit, the design (though meaningless) is well-executed. Neat. Symmetrical.

He examines the shallow, even cuts and thinks of the ugly knot that must mark Viktor's ruined knee. The hole in Atlas May's head that never so much as clotted. Serafine's weight astride his hips. Nico's arms holding him immobile.

Something hot blooms inside him, and he reaches once again for the antiseptic.


End file.
